tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
It is over
Log Title: It is Over Characters: Scarlett, Snake-Eyes, Raven, Colonel Courage, Temera Location: The Pit: Infirmary, The Pit: Command Center Date: 7-1-2010 TP: None Summary: The Aftermath of "A Parting Gift" and "A Parting Gift Part II" Category:2010 Category:Logs LOG BEGINS: Scarlett is resting on a medical bed, with Medical types keeping an eye on her. A few of them also look over at Snake-Eyes, and frown. He is either in trouble because they suspect Snake-Eyes beat her, or because he didn't keep her safe. Snake-Eyes is very still in his medical bed. In either case, he has no idea how he got here or if Scarlett is safe. They will both have a lot to answer for. Scarlett sits up, after sending off a report to the Joes, on her laptop. She looks over at Snake-Eyes, and sighs softly. "Why Snake-Eyes? Why couldn't you just see reason?" she asks herself, softly. Scarlett is in a Medical Bed, sitting up, looking at Snake-Eyes, sadly, who is also in a medical bed. On her lap is a laptop, from which she just sent a message to all the Joes. Snake-Eyes is deeply unconscious in his medical bed. He's not making much of a response, but at least hes not chasing after ninjas or anything. Raven peers into the infirmary in silence, his hand on the doorway. He gazes between Scarlett, then Snake-Eyes, who he looks at for a short while before finally entering. "How are you doing?" he asks Scarlett quietly. Scarlett shrugs, ever so slightly, "Feels like I got hit by a truck... but I've been worse." she says to Raven, "Thanks for coming to get us." Raven offers a small, almost sad smile. "I'm sure you two would've done the same for me. And besides, I couldn't just leave a pair of injured Joes like that." Scarlett blushes, embaressed, "Even when we did it to each other?" she asks softly. Raven blinks, and gives a slightly tilt of his head. "Of course," he replies without hesitation. "It doesn't matter to me how you were injured." Snake-Eyes starts to move again, his eyes opening. He holds his head for a moment trying to gain awareness of his surroundings. GAME: Scarlett PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Scarlett has the corner of her eye on Snake-Eyes, and she turns her head, when he starts to move. "Snake?" GAME: Snake-Eyes PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Raven doesn't notice Snake-Eyes right away, but when Scarlett turns toward him he does as well, going quiet. Snake-Eyes signs. "Everything okay? Hrm. Medical..how.." He blinks. "Scarlett are you allright?" he signs. Scarlett nods, "I'm fine, Snake-Eyes..." Sure, a lie, but a white lie. "Raven brought us here." Raven nods. "Scarlett sent out the SOS, remember? So I responded." Snake-Eyes signs "Thank you , Raven. We owe you our lives." He tries to sit up slowly. Raven smiles again. "Don't mention it, Snake." Scarlett just remains quiet for the moment, watching, and listening. She feels like the Joes shouldn't have had to get involved in the personal dispute. Snake-Eyes tilts his head. "Its just.." he signs. "Think this could have been resolved better." Raven just looks between the two... Scarlett smirks, "Understatement... Next time, just listen to what I tell you." Her tone is light, almost joking. Snake-Eyes signs. "Next time don't try to stop me." oh boy. Raven decides it's wise not to ask questions... Scarlett rolls her eyes, "If you do something stupid, you know I will stop you. I did this time..." Sure, but at what price? Snake-Eyes tires to stand up. He signs. "You think so?" Scarlett laughs, "Snakes, you take one step out of that bed, and I'll have the MP's in here to take you to the Brig. You can't leave without Medical Clearance...." GAME: Snake-Eyes FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Snake-Eyes tries to take a step out of the bed, but his legs won't move. He inhales sharply and lies down again. Scarlett smiles, vindicated, "You lack the strength to even stand. Storm Shadow would kill you easily, if you went after him like you are." Snake-Eyes signs. "Then I'll wait until I'm stronger. But, it will happen." Scarlett asks softly, "You really do want me out of your life, don't you?" Snake-Eyes turns away at that one and signs. "Thought that was already settled." Scarlett shrugs, "You can always change your mind.... But you are too damned stubborn." Snake-Eyes signs "You know I can't. You know it's my duty." he pauses and signs. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did." Scarlett shakes her head, "No, I know you better than you think. I knew, even when I said Yes, this last time, that it wouldn't last. No matter what you promised me." She turns from Snake-Eyes, and says simply, "I just HOPED this time would be different." Snake-Eyes signs "Then you know what I must do. You know it won't change." Scarlett has turned from Snake-Eyes, so doesn't 'hear' his response. Scarlett decides, finally, that she can not stay in the same room as Snake-Eyes, and stands up. "Enjoy yourself Snake-Eyes... Don't expect me to cry over you ever again." She is currently crying, but she is trying to stop the tears. "I love you... but I can not be around to watch you kill yourself." With that, even without Medical Clearance, she walks out of the Infirmary. Raven has been here the whole time. He hasn't gone anywhere. And he is witness to the entire thing. Lucky him. Snake-Eyes is oddly silent. His fists clench at his side, and he faces the wall. Who knows what's going through his mind with this. Hes trying to keep his reactions inside, but trembles. Who knows, maybe hes finally slipping a bit. Scarlett doesn't look back. She just walks by Raven, out the door, and down the hall... The Command Center Temera nods just a little and shrugs. "Well, I tend to take it in very small doses whenever I do. Since home for me is here." Colonel Courage nods. "I understand that the Pit can provide a feeling of home." Colonel Courage is in the command center, enjoying some tea while he reads reports and converses with Temera. Scarlett steps out of the Infirmary. She is a little wobbily, and tears streak down her face. She ignores the people in the Command Center, instead, heading for the exit to the flight line. She thinks some alone time for a good long cry will make her better... Colonel Courage stands suddenly, and moves to intercept Scarlett. Colonel Courage says, "Excuse me. Scarlett!" Scarlett looks up, and sees a Colonel Courage shaped blurr through her tears. She stops, and attempts to stop the tears, as she asks, "Yes?" softly. Her voice trembles, and it sounds like only through force of will, alone, is she able to communicate. Colonel Courage places himself in Scarlett's path, and offers an arm to stablize her. Scarlett stops, and looks at the Colonel closely. She bites her lip, and says softly, "I'm OK..." She frowns, and than shakes her head, "It is just..." She shakes her head again, "It's personal, Colonel. I'll be O.K." Colonel Courage looks Scarlett over. "Personal? Scarlett, the health and well-being of my troops is my business. Why are you out of the infirmary?" :GAME: Colonel Courage PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Temera pauses and blinks as she sees Scarlett, looking over her a little bit nervously and frowning slightly. She gets up to check her as well, frowning softly. "You're not even close to okay. Go rest, please?" Scarlett says softly, "If I stay in the infirmary, you'll be down one Commando-slash-Ninja... I'll kill him." She shakes her head, "Well, maybe not kill him, but, he would definately not get out of the infirmary soon." She shrugs, "I'll just go rest in my quarters. It is only a concussion, and some bruises...." Colonel Courage frowns. "Well, we don't want any violence, but you shouldn't be left alone." Colonel Courage says, "I'll get a medic to accompany you to your quarters." Colonel Courage assigns Stretcher to look after Scarlett, figuring he's big enough to sit on her if need be. B) Scarlett sighs softly, "Sure..." She can escape a medic, if she tries... Except Stretcher likely WOULD sit on her if she tries... Scarlett leads Stretcher towards her Quarters, not even looking to see if he is following. Temera shakes her head a litle, glancing back to the Colonel. Colonel Courage gives Stretcher strict instructions not to let Scarlett leave, and then heads to bed as well. LOG ENDS